saint seiya tu revista
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: shun cansado de las habladurias de los demas santos decide ponerle fin a todo y para eso le pide a su diosa ayuda la cual a partir de esa idea obligara a sus caballeros a partcipar...
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya tu revista**

Cansado de las habladurías de todos los caballeros, Shun ah decidido decir todas sus verdades y es por eso que le ha pedido a Atena permiso para que tenga una entrevista con Anabel, una de las periodistas más reconocidas de todo Grecia, la cual le ha garantizado un espacio en su revista…pero la diosa tiene otra idea en mente…

Mmmm…tu petición es interesante Shun, dime tú crees que si yo publico cosas importantes en una revista de los caballeros y otros guerreros, haya gente que me la compre?- pregunto la diosa pensativa

Eh…pues, no se supongo que si…-dijo un poco dubitativo- pero supongo que si ellos tiene muchas fans, sobre todo los dorados…-dijo sonriendo Shun, con esto se vengaría de los que se burlaron de el- Jajaja ya quiero ver su cara cuando se enteren- pensó-eso generaría un gran ingreso Saori, sobre todo si es Anabel la que se encarga de entrevistarlos- dijo Shion sonriendo

Mmmm….mmmm-pensaba la diosa- si me convenciste Shun, hoy mismo hablo con julia, Hilda y Pandora, para que me presten a sus guerreros Jajaja- rio la diosa con los ojos con el símbolo de dólar- jajajajaja….bien, bien Shion!- llamo

Diosa Atena- se presento Shion- segura ya quiere esclavizarnos con algo- pensó

Shion, mi querido Shion- comenzó hablar la diosa- necesito que…

~~~~~~~~ a la mañana siguiente~~~~~~

Vemos a todos los caballeros de bronce, plata y oro reunimos en el coliseo esperando a que Atena y el patriarca se presentaran y dijeran el motivo de la reunión…

Que calor…-se quejaba Hyoga - por que demoran tanto

Ya Hyoga, no te quejes debe de ser algo sumamente importante para que nos reúnan así, no?- dijo un serio Camus

Juju…que pasa pato no soportas un poco de calor?- dijo burlón Milo- aprende de un verdadero caballero- dijo poniéndose en pose de soy el mejor

Ndjkfjfnew…-contesto Hyoga entre dientes, sabía que Milo lo decía solo por molestarlos

Jajaja…-reía escandalosamente DM- Jajaja cristal Jajaja – dijo señalando al caballero que sudaba a charcos- Jajaja si Shion no se apura pronto no tendremos cubos de hielo jajá sino charcos de agua Jajaja

Ya DM- déjalo en paz…- dijo un molesto afrodita que también empezaba a sudar por el calor del medio día- que inmaduro….pero que demoños hacen- se quejo el sueco

Jajá que pasa rosita, no me digas que te esta marchitando- soltó burlón el italiano

Ya cállate…- dijo entre dientes afro que ya su paciencia llegaba al límite

Relájate, pececito solo bromeaba- dijo angeló restándole importancia-

A que ahora empiezan- se escucho quejarse a algunos caballeros de plata y uno que otro de bronce- el calor me mata…

~~~~~~~~Unos minutos después~~~~~~~~~~

Vemos a todos los caballeros rojos de tanto sol y al pobre Cristal, Hyoga y Camus empapados de sudor sin duda ellos lo estaban pasando más mal que todos…

Ya!basta! Donde mier…esta Atena-todos voltearon a ver al siempre frio Camus quien había gritado y su cosmos empezaba a crecer provocando que nevara

Camus, amigo…-Milo se acerco al francés- dime has estado soportando tanto tiempo bajo el sol….y no se te ocurrió usar tu cosmos para refrescarte?- pregunto

Emmmm…emmm…pues- Camus no sabía que decir, ya que jamás admitiría que se le había olvidado- sí, pero no lo hice porque el cosmos se usa para el bien del mundo no para cosas personales-dijo serio

…pero, amigo...- Milo iba a comenzar a gritar cuando su diosa se hizo presente

Mis amados caballeros-comenzó a hablar, ignorando olímpicamente la cara enojo de sus caballeros- los eh reunido hoy para celebrar la unión…-Saori fue interrumpida por Shion

Unión?, señorita se supone que iba hablar de la revista…-le susurro

mmmm…es cierto jijiji ya se me hacia raro-Shion solo rodo los ojos- bien como decía los eh reunido para…mmmm…como decirlo-Saori se puso pensativa

Ya, habla que no ves que estamos sufriendo- pensaban sus caballeros mientras la miraban con ojos asesinos-ya no te hagas la que piensas porque no creo que lo hagas…

Señorita, Saori no cree que es mejor decirlo como se lo dije-aconsejo Shion que se había percatado del creciente cosmos asesino de todos los caballeros –

Está bien, está bien…-dijo la diosa- ya como les decía, eh decidido fundar la revista "saint seiya tu revista", la cual será compuesta por cosas que llamen la atención de sus admiradoras- la diosa hizo una pausa al comenzar a sentir un escalofrió- uhhh…parece que hades esta cerca, su cosmos a muerte se siente-se dirigió a Shion que estaba pálido- que pasa?-pregunto

Na..Nada…-dijo el pálido Shion- pero será mejor que termine de hablar y que regrese al templo mayor si no quiere morir- esto último lo susurro

Ah ya voy, que anticuados son… a nadie le gusta el suspenso- se quejo la diosa-bueno ya , mañana viene Aní para la entrevista así que se preparan…- y diciendo esto se fue a si como vino, todos los caballeros voltearon a mirar psicópata mente a Aioros y seiya

TODO ES POR SU CULPA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban sobre ellos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Quien fue?

Después de dejar semiconsciente al burro con alas (porque Aioros lo lanzo y salió corriendo antes de que los demás se lanzaran sobre él), los trece caballeros se encontraban reunidos en la doceava casa, algunos mirándose los unos a los otros, otros jugando cartas, otros leyendo, etc. Intentando distraerse con algo…

Quien creen que fue el idiota que le dio la idea a la bruja?- pregunto Ángelo, mirando a sus compañeros

Para mí que fue uno de los idiotas de bronce- afirmo Milo que estaba tirado en el sofá- de seguro fue Hyoga-continuo

Hyoga sería incapaz!- Camus dejo el libro que leía para defender a su alumno- para mí que fue el cegatón de Shiryu

No, mi alumno es todo menos idiota- Docko que estaba jugando cartas junto a Shaka y Mu hablo- va! , ya perdí…-dijo lanzando sus cartas- no es justo segura que andan haciendo trampa- aseguro un picón (mal perdedor) Docko

Yo jamás aria eso…- se defendió Shaka- tal vez, seiya fue el de la ida…-cambio de tema mientras miraba sus cartas en la mano- ya gane!- celebro dejando a la vista de Mu y Docko sus cartas

Tu tenias el 5 de tréboles… me faltaba esa y ganaba- expreso un calmado Mu- no, seiya no es de dar ideas, solo sirve para dar cólera-comento mientras volvía barajear las cartas- tal vez fue Shun, el estaba molesto…

Y porque se molesto?- pregunto el dueño de la casa que jugaba lanzando una pelotita

Por los comentarios, que hay sobre él y Hyoga- contesto el lemuriano- ya sabes que los chismes vuelan y lo que pasó en la casa de libra, no se quedo en la casa de libra…-miro al del doceavo templo-y ya ves todos se la han cogido con ellos dos-

Mmmm buen motivo…pero tú crees que él sea capaz?- pregunto dudoso Aioria que molestaba a Shura que competía con su hermano a mirarse fijamente y a ver quien se reía primero-…mira Shura, mira- trataba de llamar su atención

No, lose eso puede ser un motivo…-agrego el lemuriano mientras barajeaba las cartas- que tal Ikki?-dijo empezando a repartir

Puede ser…-comento Aldebarán, que miraba a sus compañeros jugar-Ikki aria cualquier cosa por defender a su hermano…-dijo mientras le hacía señas a Docko-no esa carta no, la de la derecha- le decía por medio de cosmos

Aldebarán, deja de hacer eso…- reprendió Shaka –ya Docko coge una carta de una vez-dijo ya molesto

Ya voy…ya voy…-refunfuño mientras tomaba una carta- ahhh….-se quejo al ver la carta- nsjakshwu-refunfuño-…no, Ikki tampoco aria eso ya lo conocen…el aria todo diferente- dijo

Entonces quien fue?-pregunto un exasperado Shura mientras ahorcaba a Aioria, quien había sido el causante de su derrota- muere…muere….

Ya Shura déjalo!- Aioros trataba de quitarle de encima de Aioria- déjalo!-grito haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían- Aioria, estas bien- se acerco preocupado

Coff…si…coff…-respiraba con dificultad- coff no seas mal perdedor Shura…coff

Que dijiste?...-Shura se preparaba para lanzarse nuevamente sobre Aioria

Pueden guardar silencio!- la voz del gemelo Saga se dejo escuchar, lo cual provoco que sus amigos se acercaran a ver qué era lo que tenía tan entretenidos a los dos gemelos y a DM que hace rato estaban callados…

*nombres…

-Sorrento-100pts

-Shura-100pts

-Shiryu-100pts

Así, que eso era lo que los tenía tan entretenidos…-Milo los miraba sorprendido-va! Si yo juego, los hago papilla…Jajaja- rio creído

Seguro…-dijo sin prestarle atención Kanon-950pts

950pts…-dijo saga

800pts-agrego Ángelo- mmmm la S no fue buena letra…-

Ya, chicos dejen eso…y mejor vamos a ver qué pasa en la cámara del patriarca-sugirió piscis- me vuelvo seiya aquí sin hacer nada…-

Ni lo menciones, que se apare…-Camus no pudo terminar de hablar porque el mencionado apareció

Que hacen?- el susodicho seiya miraba con curiosidad las hojas que los gemelos sostenían- yo juego!yo juego!-pido alegre

Ten juega!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie y se alejaban dejando sus hojas y lapiceros atrás-vamos chicos!- dijeron mirando a sus compañeros

Vamos!-todos los dorados se pusieron en marcha

A donde vamos?- otra vez seiya se metía donde no lo llamaban

Ah…mmmm…-los caballeros no sabían cómo deshacerse de seiya

Vamos ah visitar a Hades nos acompañas?- pregunto DM empezando hacer arder su cosmos-

Mmmm…mejor no…jejeje mejor voy a buscar Shiryu –dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo-

Mmmm que pena…-dijo burlón DM- y yo que quería llevarlo gratis-ante lo dicho todos rieron- para luego dirigirse al templo patriarcal

_**N/A: hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo review con sus opiniones…gracias por leer **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint seiya y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Masami Kurumada**_

Capitulo 3: Kanon es mío

Después de deshacerse de la escori…digo seiya, nuestros lindos caballeros dorados se encaminaron a la casa patriarcal, donde…

No, no no…eso es un abuso- Saori negaba rotundamente

No, eso es lo justo mira que te estamos prestando nuestros guerreros por solo un 30% de las ganancias cada uno- Julián hablaba por Pandora e Hilada las cuales asentían a lo dicho por este- además de que la idea fue tuya pero si no quieres, nos podemos ir y ya…-

No!… Aní ya viene y le ofrecí una entrevista con sus guerreros y los míos, pero no pueden asarme esto…les doy el 10%...-ofreció

Na… mejor nos vamos a otra parte…-dijo Julián que empezaba a caminar junto a las dos jóvenes-

Está bien, está bien 30% será- acepto resignada- pero eso sí, Julián tu tendrás el 25% si no te buscas un dragón marino, porque Kanon es mío- dijo la diosa

Nada de eso él es mío…-Julián no iba a buscar un guerrero teniendo uno- además de que tu lo despreciaste, mientras que yo lo acogí como mi guerrero y encima es el que comanda mis tropas-

Eso es lo que crees, el me juro lealtad…y además el es Kanon de géminis, el segundo guerrero- Saori no iba a dar su brazo a torcer-

Mejor que lo decida el…Kanon!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y trece caballeros dorados cayeron al suelo…

… me llamaban?.- pregunto Kanon poniéndose rápidamente de pie

Si…- Saori aun miraba a sus demás caballeros que estaban sonrojados- que hacían?- pregunto

Mmmm…nosotros?...- todos se golpearon la frente ante esa pregunta- jejeje…claro…pues vera, solo estábamos de pasada- contesto Docko

A bueno…Kanon…- dijo volteándose a mirar al aludido- a quien prefieres a mí tu diosa a la cual juraste proteger o este pececito de agua dulce-

Oye sin ofender...- se quejo Julián- Kanon, recuerda quien fue quien te recibió en sus tropas y te dio el liderazgo de sus tropas- dijo mirando sonriente y ojos esperanzado al gemelo menor

A pues…- Kanon no sabía que hacer, pues si lo pensaba bien Julián a pesar de haber sido engañado por él, lo había disculpado y ahora se llevaban de maravilla al igual que con sus compañeros marinas. Mientras que Saori, se había empeñado en recordarle que era su caballero ahora y que tenía que hacer lo que ella quería…pero como él le había jurado su lealtad lo tenía que hacer…-bueno yo creo que…

Verdad que a mí?- dijo Saori con ojos del gato con botas

No, a mi verdad?- pregunto de la misma forma Julián

No creía que este caballero fuera tan importante…-le susurro Hilda a Pandora- yo creí que era una sombra…- Pandora asintió confirmando con eso que ella también lo creía

Mmmm…saga que hago?- le pregunto a su gemelo vía cosmos

Como que, que haces, si yo fuera tú hace rato que me voy con Julián él te trata mejor que la bruja que tenemos por diosa…- le contesto su gemelo de la misma manera

Tienes razón…pero yo di mi palabra y…- la conversación que tenían los gemelos fue interrumpida por la repentina entrada de una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y piel bronceada…

Uf…si que es cansado, como es que suben todos los días esas escaleras?- pregunto la joven

La costumbre- contestaron los caballeros dorados y el patriarca

O ya veo…- contesto la joven de ojos inocentes- Julián, Pandora, Hilda un gusto volverlos a ver- saludo con un abrazo a los nombrados- Shion, cierto?- dijo saludando al patriarca dándole la mano y ustedes…ahhh!- dio un grito que asusto a todos los presentes- son…son los caballeros dorados…me muero…-dijo asiéndose aire con las manos- son tan lindos!- volvió a gritar, para luego saludar con la mano a todos los doraditos- que emoción…

Ejenjen- tosió Saori para llamar la atención de la joven que la había ignorado-

Mmmm…quien eres?- esa pregunta causo la caída tipo anime de todos los presente- dije algo malo?

Soy Saori kido, la reencarnación de Atena la diosa d la sabiduría- dijo con orgullo

Ah…hola…-dijo sin interés- me muero de emoción por entrevistarlos…-expreso con emoción mirando a todos los presente exceptuando a Saori

Oye…porque me ignoras, si yo fui la que te contrato para esto…-se quejo la diosa-

Si, ah pues gracias…y donde están los demás?- pregunto refiriéndose a marinas, espectros y caballeros restantes- aun no han llegado?- pregunto con desilusión

Ah, es cierto con respecto a esto…-dijo Julián- Kanon, aun no has contestado…-el aludido nuevamente se vio entre la espada y la pared

El contrato!- dijo de repente Aní llamando la atención de todos lo cual agradeció Kanon- aquí lo traigo…

_**N/A: nuevo capi…espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capi veremos a Kanon tomar una decisión que condiciones habrá en el contrato…espero os guste y me dejen un lindo review o MP…gracias por leer**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trato y Contrato**

Mmmm…no lo encuentro…mmmm…Ah! Ya sé dónde deje el contrato...- Aní decía mientras comenzaba a Salir- la casa de Aries…jeje...recuerdo que se me cayó dé la impresión deber tantas escaleras…-comunico levemente sonrojada para luego mirar a todos los presentes que le miraban con cara de "y está qué?"-los veo luego…- salió corriendo rumbo a Aries…

Kanon…Kanon…aprovecha para escapar- la voz de su gemelo le recordó lo que estaba pasando, por lo que asintiendo salió haciendo una reverencia que fue imitada por sus compañeros que salieron junto a él, que Julián y Saori no vieron porque otra vez discutían, solo ellos sabían de qué…o bueno y por el par de mujeres que los veían entretenidas…

Ya afuera Kanon pudo respirar tranquilo- uf…de la que me salve, pero apuesto a lo que quieran que ese par no me deja hasta que no me decida…-

No y peor que si ponen dinero de por medio, Julián paga todo lo que quieras con tal de tenerte, ya lo conoces como es de caprichoso el chico…pero Saori que primero se muere antes que dar un céntimo por ti…-DM y sus comentarios…- tal vez ahora tu humanidad ya tiene precio…

Psh…Psh…- los caballeros que descendían por las escaleras de libra, escucharon que alguien trataba de llamar su atención, así que voltearon a ver en dirección de este sonido encontrándose con la loca que había salido minutos antes que ellos y ahora estaba escondida tras un pilar de la séptima casa- por aquí...por aquí…- les susurro al mismo tiempo que les llamaba con su mano y veía a todas partes como si se escondiera de algo o alguien- quiero hablar con ustedes…-siguió susurrando, los caballeros curiosos por saber que era lo que quería decirles se acercaron

Desea algo señorita?- el anciano-joven maestro pregunto

No, nada solo que esta casa huele a viejo…-soltó la joven levantando la nariz como percibiendo el olor, provocando que todos rieran a acepción del dueño de la casa- de que se ríen?-

No, de nada…- contesto Milo, mirando al anciano-joven maestro, que se veía molesto-solo que esta casa es cuidada por aquí el presente, Docko- dijo señalando al susodicho

Ummm…mmmm…no parece viejo…pero huele a uno…mmmm-dijo pensativa, mientras recorría con la mirada a Docko- libra…libra...libra!- grito sorpresivamente asustando a todos- el anciano maestro…es el de misopetamenos y eso…ah ya entiendo…jiji…lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa tonta y una mano tras su cabeza

No pasa nada señorita, ya uno se acostumbra cuando vive con tanto joven descerebrado…- ese comentario no les cayó en nada de gracia a los doraditos que lo miraron molestos-…entonces como le decía que hace, para que nos llamó? No creo que haya sido por esto, no?- Docko cambio el rumbo de conversación sabiamente

Mmmm…no, ahora que lo recuerdo, no,…quería proponerles algo…-dijo mirándoles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que varios de los caballeros pasaron saliva

Qué clase de propuesta?- pregunto un desconfiado Camus

Me gusta tu actitud, lindo Camus…- expreso la periodista provocando que Camus sufriera un leve sonrojo, que sorprendió a todos sus compañeros-es un trato entre nosotros…verán…escuche sin querer algo referente a Julián, y Saori…claro fue de casualidad- puso la cara más inocente que pudo. Pero eso ningún caballero en su sano juicio se lo creería, ni siquiera el burro con alas y eso que él se creía todo…bueno dejando a ese ser de lado…

Aja…si no…no, te creo…- fue la respuesta en coro de todos los caballeros

A ya…ya!...jajaja…como les decía les propongo un trato…-

Primero dinos que quieres, segundo veremos si nos conviene y tercero lo escribimos en un acta y lo firmamos todos…- Camus fue el primero en hablar con respecto a la propuesta

Mmmm…bien, así me gustan…que sean directos y desconfiados…- Camus volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez lo disimulo poniendo el semblante más frio que pudo- bien…bien, vamos adentro, las paredes tienen oídos…- con lo dicho ingreso a la casa como si fuera la suya…

Ya, todos en la sala…

Que es lo que quieres?...- saga pregunto

Mmmm…bueno, como saben soy reportera, pero me especializo en personajes importantes como ustedes…pues verán, hace como unos dos meses, me entere que Vegeta y Goku hicieron una fiesta en la C.C, y según muchas fuentes, ustedes fueron invitados a esa fiesta la cual llevo como nombre "la fiesta dorada"…aunque la verdad ni idea del porque…pero fue tan exclusiva que nadie sabe nada de lo que paso en esta...así que…- la joven fue interrumpida por el grito de tres caballeros

No! Todo menos eso!- bien los que emitieron tremendo grito fueron, Camus de acuario el siempre frio, Shaka de virgo el siempre tranquilo y el siempre callado Mu-

Mmmm… por la magnitud del grito, veo que fue algo internaste…jeje…bien que quieren por la primicia…?- pregunto está más interesada que antes

NADA!- Camus casi y deja sordos a todos

Un viaje?- lanzo la pregunta ignorando el grito anterior

No sabe que es un NO!- rugió Shaka

Un viaje a Alemania, tal vez?- siguió ignorándolos

No, con un demonio!- Mu estaba que se moría

Qué más?- Afro y saga estaban que sonreían al parecer esa mujer era capaz de todo por esa primicia

Le ayudo a Kanon con el problema de la decisión…- ofreció, obteniendo la atención del gemelo menor que ahora la miraba con ojos de felicidad

Otra cosa, mira que el secreto es bueno…- si ay estaba DM, ofreciendo la humanidad de sus ya mencionados amigos

Un viaje con todo pagado al Perú, y eso por parte de Saori…-si con eso los caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo, mejor dicho más que de acuerdo con contar todo lo vivido en aquella dichosa fiesta-

Trato hecho…-dijeron al unísono 10 caballeros dorados (contando a Kanon)

No!- los tres ya mencionados gritaron con desesperación

No se supone, que lo que paso en esa fiesta sé quedaba en esa fiesta…- Camus estaba pálido

Lo prometemos…promesa de amigos…-Shaka imitaba las voces de sus compañeros, sin duda atrás quedo el tranquilo Shaka

Malditos traidores…!- si ese era Mu que ya saltaba al cuello de sus compañeros

Y trato…?- volvió preguntar la reportera ganado una rotunda afirmación por parte de los 10 caballeros, los cuales prepararon y firmaron el acta…mientras eran observados por tres pares de ojos que destilaban odio, y porque no decirlo ya hasta sus almas les maldecían a nuestros lindos 10 doraditos….

Perfecto, solo faltan ustedes, tres- dijo mirándolos

Ni lo sueñes…-dijeron al unísono

Ya…chicos fírmenlo…mira que por un simple chismecito nos ganamos dos viajes, que Saori pague al fin algo por nosotros y que Kanon salga bien librado…-trataron de convencer- además de que… sino lo hacen ahora mismo sacamos el vi…-

Está bien… está bien…-aceptaron rápidamente- todo antes que ese video salga a luz- pensaron antes de firmar…

Juju…que bien, ahora hacerles firmar el contrato a las deidades y ya…-celebro la loca reportera-… nos vemos…dicho esto salió rumbo templo principal

Dejando a 10 caballeros que en ese momento corrían el gran peligro de morir congelados, perderse en otra dimensión y también de ser asesinados lentamente perdiendo sus sentidos y por qué no, morir a manos de una exclamación de Atena….

Templo patriarcal (unas horas después)

Uf…voy a, morir si sigo subiendo esto…- soltó agotada- aunque valió la pena- sonrió- seguro me gano unos buenos millones…jajá- reía mientras entraba al templo patriarcal donde se encontró con una imagen un tanto perturbadora…

Saori ahorcaba a Julián, mientras este trataba de sacársela de encima, Pandora e Hilda lo ayudaban jalando a Saori de cabellos y vestido, mientras Shion trataba de ayudar a su diosa

Ejem…ejem…-Aní carraspeo para llamar su atención, pero claro antes les había sacado una foto hasta ya le tenía título…" Saori no acepta que Julián no la quiera, así que trata de matarlo, Pandora e Hilada aprueban la idea de Julián…Shion es un inútil" (ya saben cómo son los chismes, ni siquiera se enteran bien…)- el contrato, aquí lo traigo- dicho esto saco cuatro libros de unas 200 a 300 hojas (solo sabe ella de donde)- léanlo, fírmenlo y mañana me lo entregan-dijo aguantando la risa y es que Saori y Julián estaban todos sucios y despeinados…-

Ah! tanto… que leer- se quejó la diosa de la sabiduría-mmmmm…ten ya está, listo…-dijo firmando el contrato…

No, lo leerás?- pregunto la reportera

No…-dijo entregándoselo, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y lo recibió

Ten…confió en ti…-eso lo dijo Julián

Ya sabes qué pasa si…algo de ahí me molesta verdad?-Pandora la miro

Ten ya sabes…- fue lo único que dijo Hilda -

Gracias..-contesto recibiendo el contrato, asintiendo a lo dicho por los tres

Yo te lo doy mañana, me gustaría saber que…- Shion fue callado por la diosa suya

Dale Shion firma…-alentó la diosa

Pero…-titubeo Shion

Que firmes de una vez…-rugió la loca…digo Saori

Está bien…-firmo el contrato- después no podrá culparme- pensó

Jajaja…grabado, así no podrá culpara a nadie- pensó sonriendo Aní- bien me despido, mañana comenzamos…Pandora, Hilda y Julián traigan a sus guerreros la entrevista será aquí…-dijo comenzando a salir

Oye...oye la que da las orden aquí soy yo…Hilda, Pandora y Julián sus guerreros mañana aquí mismo…-todos rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho por la diosa

Ah!...lo olvidaba, tengan las listas de los guerreros que entrevistare…

**Shion- Santuario**

Bronce: Shun. Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, june

Plata: Misty, Algol, Shaina, Geist, Marín, Orfeo, cristal

Oro: Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Ángelo, Aioria, Shaka, Docko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Shion

si sobra tiempo, Saori

Este dato no le gusto para nada a la diosa de la sabiduría…pero para su mala suerte la periodista ya se había marchado…

**Hilda-Asgard**

Hilda y Fler de Polaris

Fenrir, Tholl, Hagen, Mime, Syd, Alberich, Siegfried

Bud también participa

**Julián-santuario submarino**

Julián Solo

Kanon comandante del ejército marino – ante esto Julián sonrió, le había ganado de nuevo a Saori-

Bian, Eo, Isaac, Sorrento, Kasa, Krishna

Tetis, también participa

**Pandora- inframundo**

Pandora Heinstein

Minos, Radamanthys, Aiacos

Lune, Pharao, Valentine, Queen, Shypid, Myu

* * *

_**N/A: hola, aquí les dejo Nuevo capítulo que si…esta largo jajaja…bueno espero les guste y si sé que metí personajes que nada que ver con saint Seiya, pero no me resistí en meter a mis sayayines amados jajaja bueno, espero esto merezca un review suyo…besos y gracias por leer…**_


End file.
